Middle-Eastern/Bonuses and Unique Units
''Unique Combat Action and Empire Techs '' Combat Action *'Ambush' – Select units and order them to set up an Ambush at a location. The units set up in the selected area and become stealthy, then spring out on unsuspecting enemies getting a one-time attack bonus. 'Empire Techs (World Domination only)' *'Sneak Attack' – Select an army to prepare for a Sneak Attack. The army is allowed to move two provinces instead of one, “jumping over” the middle province. *'Black Market' – Set up black market world trade routes with enemies. All resources received from the route are stolen from the enemy’s stockpile. *'No-Spy Zone' – a Spy power that allows you to designate one province as a No-Spy Zone (at the expense of the spy). No foreign spies are allowed to enter the province. ''Buildings, Units, and Unit Abilities 'City Centre''' – All Middle East buildings are produced here as well as Scout and Espionage units. You may also purchase "Scholar” slots to gather the Tech Point resource. *'Scout' (Ancient) – A quick-moving scouting unit with good line of sight but no attack, and is a detector able to spot stealthy units. Can act as a permanent emissary in an AI player's city center to improve relations. #Emissary – able to permanently garrison a foreign City Center (AI or Tribe) to boost relations with that AI or tribe. #Infiltrate – Allows the scout to sneak through walls. *'Prophet' (Ancient Hero) – Wiseman with no conventional attack but who can call down a Plague of Frogs to panic enemy units in a large area. Is also a detector of stealthy units. #Plague of Frogs - Does a small amount of damage, and has a chance of converting the affected units. *'Assassins' (Medival) – A support infantry unit tougher thanits predecessor, the Scout. It has an attack and has all the Scout’s abilities, but can also learn to sabotage. #Sabotage – Sets an explosive on a target building, which eventually explodes and does damage as well as temporarily halting production in the affected building. *'Operative' (Modern) - Support infantry that is tougher and more powerful than its predecessor, the Assassins. It has the same abilities as the Assassins, plus he can learn to detonate a Dirty Bomb. #Dirty Bomb – Sets a bomb which explodes doing high damage and irradiating the area for a period of time. Units in the irradiated zone take damage over time. 'Hospital' – A mobile field hospital that heals units in an area of effect around the building. Upgrades into a better hospital. 'Barracks' – Produces infantry units. *'Axeman' (Ancient) - Basic melee infantry with medium attack and a bonus vs. siege weapons. *'Slingers' (Ancient) - Basic ranged infantry who throws rocks with a leather sling. They have medium hit points and damage. *'Sappers' (Ancient) – A support infantry specialized in destroying structures from a distance with the tunnel-digging sap ability. #Sap – Destroy structures by digging a tunnel from a distance and undermining the structure. *'Armored Axeman '(Medieval) - These are your professional melee infantry. They are tougher than the regular Axeman. *'Staff Slingers' (Medieval) - Ranged infantry, more powerful than the Slinger. They are strong against anti-cavalry untis. *'Naf'fatin (Medieval) - Support infantry upgrade of the Sapper with a short-range Nafta Bomb attack that affects an area. Can learn the detonate ability to self-destruct, dealing large amounts of damage to all units in the area. #Nafta Bomb – Explosive weapon hurled at the enemy which explodes doing damage over an area. #Sap - Destroy structures by digging a tunnel distance and undermining the structure. #Detonate – Naffatin can self-destruct causing area oeffect damage at the cost of your unit's destruction *'Trench 'Gunner (Colonial) - Ranged infantry with a large-caliber weapon. *'Mu'jaeddin (Modern) – Sturdy, ranged support infantry with a decent attack that’s good against tanks. He also can gain the ability to Detonate. #Land Mine – An explosive device that the unit plants in the ground. They explode when an enemy comes too close, damaging all units in the area. *'Revolutionary Guard' (Modern) - Cheap and competent ranged infantry. This unit has camouflage, which grants theunit invisibility to non-detectors while standing still. *'Guerri'lla Leader '(Modern Hero) – A strong hero unit armed with a gun and leadership skills. # Dig Tunnel – The hero digs a tunnel which, when complete, can covertly transport infantry underground from one tunnel entrance to another. #Rally (passive) – Infantry around the hero cannot be panicked or stunned, do more damage, and take less damage. *'Rocket Soldier (Future) – powerful soldier armed with a rocket launcher, especially good for punching through tank armor. #Camo – the unit becomes totally camouflaged when standing still and not attacking. 'Stables' – produces cavalry units, becomes a Factory in the Mdern Era. *'Usabari' (Ancient) - Spear-carrying, camel-mounted cavalry. Strong vs. other cavalry. #Camel Stench – Area of effect ability that panics nearby enemy cavalry. *'Parthian Horse Archer '(Ancient) – A speedy, ranged cavalry unit. By constantly moving and firing, this unit can harass enemy troops effectively. #Parthian Shot (Passive) – this unit can shoot in any directions while moving. *'Scythe Chariot' (Ancient) – Heavy melee cavalry that chews up infantry. #Trample (Passive) – In addition to its normal attack, this unit will trample enemy units for damage by riding close to them. #Terrorize – Induce panic in a target unit, causing it to flee. *'War Cart' (Ancient) - Slow moving but tough, old-school chariot with two archers. A bit like an ancient tank. *'Catap'hract (Medieval) - Armored heavy melee cavalry. #Trample (Passive) – In addition to its normal attack,this unit will trample enemy units for damage by riding close to them. #Terrorize – Induce panic in a target unit. *'Mameluke Archer' (Colonial) - Ranged cavalry, that is more advanced than the Parthian Horse Archer. #Raid (Passive) - receives a resource bonus for destroying units and buildings. *'Bedouin Camel Rider' (Colonial) - Medium ranged cavalry, especially effective as a harassment unit. #Parthian Shot (Passive) – this unit can shoot in any direction while moving. #Camel Stench – Area of effect ability that panics nearby enemy cavalry. #Raid (Passive) - receives a resource bonus for destroying units and buildings. 'Factor' (Modern) - Produces armed vehicles for ground assaults. *'Motor Machine Gun' (Modern) - Light tank consisting of a motorcycle with a sidecar machine gun. *'Technical' (Modern) - Super-mobile, modified pickup truck with a mounted machine gun and the ability to transport infantry. #Technical RPG - target tank or artillery unit takes damage and becomes stunned. Stunned units cannot move or attack. *'Mobile Mortar' (Modern) – Two guys on a speedy motor scooter with a personal mortar tube. *'Phase Tank '(Future Hero) – A heavily-modified military vehicle that hovers above the ground. It is armed with machine guns and a special EMP weapon. #Cloak (Passive) – The Phase Tank renders itself and all nearby friendly units invisible, even to detector units. Cloaked units become briefly visible when attacking. #EMP Burst –Mechanical vehicles in a large radius around the tank take damage and are temporarily stunned, unable to move or attack. 'Concealed Factory '(Modern)- A special factory that is stealthy; it cannot be seen except by units that are detectors. 'Workshop' – produces siege weapons, field guns, and mobile anti-air units. *'Ram' (Ancient) – Slow but powerful siege weapon with a melee attack against buildings. #Reduced Damge from Arrows – decreases the damage done by arrows. *'Juggernaut' (Medieval) – An even more powerful ram. *'Mangonel' (Medieval) - Basic mobile field gun. It is strong against infantry and support units. #Great Nafta Bomb – An early explosive projectile that does high damage over an area. *'Bombard Cannon' (Colonial) - Heavy siege weapon with a powerful, long range attack but low fire rate. *'Sahi Cannon' (Colonial) - Advanced field gun with a larger area of damage than the Mangonel. *'Scud Missile' (Modern) - Highly mobile, long-ranged siege weapon which fires missiles. Fragile and somewhat inaccurate, but stealthy, so it can only be spotted by detector units or when it is moving. *'SA-4' (Modern) - Semi-mobile anti-aircraft gun. It takes time to set up for attack after movement. *'Mobile Assault Vehicle '(Future) - Highly mobile, long-ranged launcher that can function as both siege and field weapon. It has stealth so it cannot be spotted except by detector units or when it is moving. #Radiation Attack – The Mobile Assault Vehicle’s missiles will briefly irradiate the target, causing damage to units in the area *'ZU 23 MM' (Future) – Mobile anti-aircraft support artilleryIt can detect stealthy units with advanced radar. 'Dock' - A shipyard that produces naval units and can be a destination for trade vehicles. Most ships can transport units. *'Reed Ship' (Ancient) - Early ship with both offense and transport capabilities. *'Fire Ships' - Non-transport ships laden with hay & dry grass. They can burn itself to deal damage to nearby naval units. Upgradeable in the Colonial Era. #Burn - The Fire ship sets itself on fire to deal damage nearby naval units. #Explode (Colonial) - The Fire ship explodes to deal burst damage to nearby naval units. *'Fishing Ships' – Small vessels that fish to gather raw materials. *'Trade Raft/ Trade Dhow' - Small ships which travel aquatic trade routes. Purchase by buying a worker slot. *'Trade Oil Tanker' (Modern) - Large tanker ship which travels aquatic trade routes. #Detonate – Oil Tankers can self-destruct to damage over a wide area. *'Liburna' (Medieval) - Small and fast ship, designed for harassing other naval vessels. *'Galley' (Medieval) – Large oared ship with a mangonel mounted on deck. #Great Nafta Bomb – An early explosive projectile that does high damage over an area. *'Dhow' (Colonial) - Light ship modified for combat. #Raid (Passive) - receives a resource bonus for destroying units and buildings. *'Galleas' (Colonial) - Large warship with both oars and sails. *'Patrol Boat' (Modern) - Small, fast ship with decent damage. It is stealthy and can only be spotted by detector units. *'Destroyer '(Modern) - Versatile ship often used to escort larger ships or control important sea routes. It is capable of fighting against both air and sea units. It can detect stealthy units. *'Explosive Powerboat' (Modern) - Non-transport ship packed with explosives. It can sacrifice itself to explode ontarget naval unit to deal high damage. It is stealthy, so it cannot be spotted except by detector units. #Explode - The Explosive Dingy explodes to deal burst damage to nearby naval units. *'Hovercraft' (Future) - Floating fortress with long-range weapons and that can travel over both land and water. It is also a detector of stealthy units. *'Arsenal Ship' (Future) – Big barge armed with powerful bombrdment weapons. It is visible when attacking, but otherwise has extreme stealth and so cannot be spotted even by detector units. 'Airbase' – Launches air-strikes and reconnaissance missions. *'[[F4-Djin']](Modern) – Basic fighter-bomber. *'Rotor Transport' (Modern) – Large helicopter capable of transporting infantry units over long distance. *'Sa’eqeh' – Fast and expensive fighter-bomber with a stealth capability. *'Mission Types' #Aerial Recon - Launches an air recon mission. #Bombing Run - Launches a bombing mission. #Escorted Bombing Run - Launches a bombing mission escorted by attack aircraft. 'Mssile Base' – A small missile silo which launches missile strikes at great range. *'Shahab-4 '– A long-range, single-warhead missile with good range. *Multiple Independent Re-Entry Vehicle – A powerful missile with multiple warheads that damage a wide area. 'Fortress' - Defensive structure that can garrison units and fire on enemies. Attack strength increases with more garrisoned units. Middle East Fortresses also increase pop cap. #Boiling Oil (Medieval) – Area of effect ability that does damage to all units around the fortress. 'Bazaar' - Generates wealth by setting up trade routes. *'Trade Vehicles' – Automated trade vehicles that generate wealth. Additional trade vehicles can be purchased to increase revenue by hiring worker slots. Longer routes are more valuable. 'Warehouse '- Accumulates raw material resources from resource sites. Additional workers can be purchased to increase the rate of resource gathering. Category:Empire Earth III Category:Units Category:Buildings Category:Civilizations